Prompt fill: Insecure Gabriel
by hollabackangel
Summary: I got a request on Tumblr for fallen insecure!Gabriel. So bam, Gabriel is human and slightly embarrassed about his chub. And for self indulgence i threw in drunk!Sam. Just some fluff i wrote in between work and school.


Sam's thick arms twined around the smaller man's shoulders as he was lead to the bed by the window, he stumbled and dragged his left foot slightly longer than the skipping of the right; all the while he was giggling through a whiskey haze. He was dropped as gracelessly as possible onto the dusty mattress and shot Gabriel an indignant look.

"Don't give me that look, you're the one who can't walk." Gabriel asserted, pointing an accusatory finger.  
"Yeah, but you're the one throwing me around" He huffed his hair from his eyes and lay back on the bed. "Which fallen angels shouldn't be able to do, by the way." Gabriel rolled his eyes and perched on the end of the bed and started untangling the botched bow of Sam's shoe lace. The boots were placed side by side at the foot of the bed. "You don't have to baby me, Gabe." He mumbled, pulling his feet away.

"Ex-Archangel." He gestured to himself. "And besides, I wouldn't have to if you could-" Sam cut him off, yanking him up the bed to lay beside him. "-stand on your own. Excuse you, Mr 'I-can't-control-my-own-legs' if you can't put one foot in front of the other I think that requires some babying." He pushed himself up to sit with his back to the headboard, shoving Sam's wondering hands away. "And you're in no condition to be-" He shoved the hands away again "-groping heavenly bodies."

Sam maneuvered himself up the bed so his head rested on Gabriel's shoulder. "Is there an ideal condition for that?" He smiled, attempting to look up at Gabriel, but almost falling of the bed in the process. Gabriel pulled Sam back to his shoulder and patted him patronisingly on the head. "I've been meaning to ask you something." He slurred.

"Is it important? 'Cause I'd rather not listen to you babble on about nothing."

"Not like 'end of the world important'. Actually, it's not important at all. I'm just curious." He ran his hand down Gabriel's thigh, prompting him to shove the grabby man's hand away a third time.

"Fine, shoot." He grumbled, throwing his arm around Sam's shoulders to keep him on the bed.

"How come-" he stopped and hiccupped into his hand "-sorry, how come the other angel's vessels are so fucking stern and, like, scary. Why did you choose this one?" He smiled, poking him in the shoulder.

"Firstly, you know archangels don't _choose _their vessel, muttonhead. Secondly, what? I could have launched you from here to Kazakhstan without moving."

"Y'know, not like that. The others are pretty tall and strong. Then there's yours, he's a little and short" He pulled the same smile again, rolling his head against Gabriel's chest "and not be an ass, but a little chubby too." He poked the shorter man in the stomach and lolled his head around to look up into his eyes. "He's not so much intimidating as he is adorable."

"Samuel Moosechester, did you just call an archangel of the Lord adorable." He smirked and raised an eyebrow, trying to conceal a the slight embarrassment bristling in his chest.

"Yeah." Sam snorted "I bet this is your fault anyway." He ran his hand over Gabriel's stomach. "Hundreds of years of candy and junk food are bound to do something." His hands were smacked away again.

"Why Sammy, I'll have you know he was like this when I found him." Gabriel smacked the back of Sam's head. "Be nice, he might've been sensitive about it." His playful tone was forced but went unnoticed by the inebriated hunter.

"Is he even still in there?" Sam rubbed the back of his head.

"Nah, vacated like forever and a week ago." He smiled fondly, placing his hand behind his head. The guy had been good, nothing special. Typical wife and three kids, own farm and a few cows kind of guy. But a good guy none the less. "If you don't knock it off with those hands I'm going to have to cut them off." Sam's hands had steadily made their way back up his thighs.

"Oh come on." His sigh was exasperated and whiskey tinged. "Like you're not enjoying it."

"Of course I am, but if you're drunk it doesn't count."

"When did you grow morals?" He huffed, slumping back into Gabriel.

"When you decided to get drunk and-"he threw the hands off again "-handsy. Now, you can sit here, keep your hands to yourself and I won't leave, or you can keep groping and I'll flash out of here faster than you can say _hand job_. Okay?"

"Or" Sam dragged out as he tugged at the hem of Gabriel's shirt.

"Or nothing. Seriously, I don't want you to end up hating me for taking advantage of your incapacitated self." He mumbled his tone more serious than before. Sam sighed again.

"Sure you're not just being shy?" Sam mouthed against his neck, pulling at Gabriel's shirt.

"Can you blame me after what you've been dicking on about for the past ten minutes?" His face tinged pink, or was it the light? And his gaze dropped to Sam's hands, which stopped their groping to assume a tenderer grip on Gabriel's knee. Nothing was said for what felt like minutes.

"Gabe-" Sam started.

"Don't Sam. Seriously." Gabriel pushed himself from under Sam and trudged over to the other bed and lied down facing away from the taller man. The solemn tone that fell into Gabriel's voice and the sudden drop in his shoulders sobered Sam up slightly. He lumbered over to Gabriel's bed and plopped down onto the lumpy mattress.

"Hey." He smiled warmly as squeezed the small man's shoulder. "I'm sorry. I didn't realise." Sam slurred slightly, kicking his feet up onto the bed.

"Why would you? It's not like anyone around here pays enough attention to me to notice anything short of a third eye, kiddo." Gabriel's tone was bitter. Sam knew the ex-archangel come trickster practically ran on attention, but he never indulged him, feeling it better for everyone to ignore Gabriel's outbursts. What he hadn't realised that more important issues had slipped by his notice. Like an uncomfortable situation that could have been avoided had he simply noticed how his partner avoided leaving the bathroom before being fully clothed, how he insisted on being the big spoon or how he didn't walk as tall as he had. To put it simply, he was embarrassed.

"I guess I've-" he hiccupped into the back of his hand "-S'cuse me. I guess I've been neglecting you a little, huh?" He smiled apologetically as Gabriel turned slightly to face him. "I'm sorry, seriously. But y'know, if you don't tell me things I can't help. I don't have angel powers; I can't read your mind." He cupped Gabriel's cheek in his hand. Gabriel avoided his eyes and settled to stare at his shoulder.

"It's not exactly a fun dinner table topic for me, Sammy." He moved into Sam's arms, wrapping himself around his partner with his head on his chest. "I guess I just thought it was stupid, it's a freaking stupid thing to be bugged by and I didn't think you'd get it." He huffed out a breath "Or you'd think it was stupid." Sam didn't say anything until Gabriel started to tense.

"It's not stupid, Gabe. Hell, it'd be weird if it didn't bother you a little. I know you're used to being this all holy smiting machine come crazy asshole trickster who doesn't give a shit about anything, but you're not now. You're a short man with cute face who's a little embarrassed about his weight." Sam kissed his forehead. "You're human, and it's hard. You can tell me anything, I can't promise I won't laugh but I'm going to listen and help where I can." His arms tightened around Gabriel.

"You're a total woman when you're drunk." He laughed into Sam's chest. "But thanks."

"So…." Sam elongated the vowel as he smiled suggestively down at Gabriel as his hands slipped between his thighs.

"Lights off, Winchester." He smirked as the taller man stumbled quickly to turn the lights off.


End file.
